Triborg
Triborg is a new character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut as a playable character in Mortal Kombat X as DLC. About Triborg Before the Lin Kuei Grandmaster's death, he had all members of the clan participate in tests, and unbeknownst to them, they were all secretly recorded and had their data stored in an undisclosed location. After Sub-Zero had killed Sektor and single-handedly defeated the Lin Kuei, the Special Forces located the secret data storage and attempted to process it into a test body at an SF lab. During this process, the consciousnesses of Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke (and Cyber Sub-Zero) merged together. This consciousness, giving itself the title of Triborg, killed every Speical Forces member at the lab and escaped. "He" has made it his ultimate mission to seek and destroy all organic life, as well as re-establish the Cyber Lin Kuei under his rule. Furthermore, Triborg is a very advanced model of the Lin Kuei's Cyber Initiative, thus making him a very dangerous opponent. His signature trait is that he is capable of perfectly replicating the fighting styles, arsenal and powers of four previous members of the Lin Kuei: Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke, and Sub-Zero. Appearance Triborg's cyborg body is much smoother and streamlined when compared to the bulkier designs of the original Cyber Lin Kuei; though he retains the wire "hair" extensions emerging from the back of his skull like all previous models. Several sections of his armor contain small rockets for jet propulsion and a central power node is visible on his chest that glows the same color as his eyes no matter what variation he is in. Due to his ability to replicate the powers of previous Cyber Lin Kuei, his armor changes color and helmet design depending on which variation he is using. When using Sektor's abilities, Triborg's armor is red and his facial mask adopts Sektor's longer square shape style, as well as Sektor's blue lights. Using Cyrax's abilities turns Triborg's armor yellow while his facial armor gains Cyrax's distinct beak like apparatus and his green lights. Using Smoke's powers turns Triborg's armor a dark gray, with his facial armor adopting a more menacing glare like design, and his lights turn red, with smoke constantly wafting around his body. When using Sub-Zero's powers, Triborg's armor turns an icy blue and his facial mask adopts the breathing apparatus style facial design Cyber Sub-Zero possessed, with his body's lights turning a lighter blue in comparison to Sektor's. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Triborg, in terms of physical mass and strength, is similar to that of Sektor and Cyrax, due to being a Lin Kuei cyborg. He is extremely powerful, and quick, as he can punch an opponent multiple times within the span of two seconds. He is special, however, as he is able to switch between the bodies of Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke, and Cyber Sub-Zero. With Sektor's body, he gains his missiles, flamethrower, and teleporting abilities. With Cyrax, he has his bombs, net, and buzzsaw. With Smoke, he gains his Spear, Smoke Bombs, and teleporting abilities. Lastly, with Cyber Sub-Zero, he gains ice-themed cybernetic weapons and some of Sub-Zero's iconic moves. Signature moves * Straight Missle: 'Opening his chest, Triborg fires one missile that hits the opponent square in the chest. ''(MKX - Sektor (LK-9T9) Variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Havoc Missiles, which has Triborg shooting four missiles in a rainbow style arc. * Lock-On Missiles: 'Triborg fires three missiles from it's back, which lock onto the opponent and land on him/her consecutively. This move tracks the opponent, and can be shot in front or behind them. ''(MKX - Sektor (LK-9T9) Variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Homing Missile, in which Triborg fires only one missile, but it is locked on and will always follow the opponent. * Teleport Uppercut: 'Triborg, using Sektor powers teleports into the ground through lines of codes. He then reappears behind the opponent, uppercutting them in the jaw. This can also be done in the air.(MKX - Sektor (LK-9T9) Variation)'' ** The enhanced versions are called 'Teleport Slam, '''in which after uppercutting the opponent, Triborg fires beams from his hands, bouncing the opponent. This allows for a combo extension. * '''Flame Burner: '''Triborg uses Sektor's flamethrower and sprays it onto the opponent. ''(MKX - Sektor (LK-9T9) Variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Flame Thrower, in which Triborg sprays the flamethrower on both of his hands, doing more damage and allowing to continue a combo. This is an armored move, so it is good for wakeups. * Air Cyber Charge: 'Triborg jumps into the air, and uses his jet beams in his hands and feet to charge towards his opponent, knocking them down. ''(MKX - Sektor (LT-9T9) Variation) ** The enhanced version is called 'Air Cyber Slam, '''and does more damage. * '''Net: '''With Cyrax's abilities, Triborg fires a net from his chest, which traps the opponent. ''(MKX - Cyrax (LK-4D4) Variation) ** The enhanced version is called 'Advanced Net, '''and it takes away 1/2 bar of the opponent's meter. * '''Chest Saw: '''Triborg launches a buzzsaw arm that comes from his chest into the opponent's for a few seconds. ''(MKX - Cyrax (LK-4D4) Variation) ** The enhanced version is called 'Buzzsaw, '''which shows Triborg instead shooting out a buzzsaw projectile, holding the opponent in the air. This can be used to extend combos. * '''Bomb: '''Triborg fires a bomb from his chest that lands on the ground, and explodes after a few seconds, bouncing the opponent. This can be used to extend combos or start new ones. It can be fired close, medium or far. ''(MKX - Cyrax (LK-4D4) Variation) ** The enhanced versions are called 'Blitz Bomb, '''which makes the bombs detonate on contact instead of waiting. * '''Scatter-Port: '''Unlike Sektor's teleport, this one has Triborg's limbs and body separate and go away, before reappearing behind the opponent, joined back together. Triborg can also teleport in place. ''(MKX - Cyrax (LK-4D4) Variation) ** The enhanced versions are called '''Shrapnel-Port, '''which has Triborg doing damage to the opponent while teleporting. This move is armored, and good for wakeups. * '''Power Grab: Triborg grabs the opponent mid-air, then uses his jet boots to fly overhead with the opponent, then goes back down upside down, smashing the opponent's head onto the floor. (MKX - Cyrax (LK-4D4) Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Power Slam, 'which has a pop-up at the end, allowing players to continue their combo. * '''Hover Bomb: '''Triborg fires a bomb from his chest, but instead of being a regular one, it fires a bomb that has jets, allowing it to hover. After a few seconds, it will detonate. This move has a pop-up in the end, allowing extension of combos. It can be fired close or far. ''(MKX - Cyrax (LK-4D4) Variation) ** The enhanced version is called 'Smart Bomb, '''which detonates on contact with the opponent. * '''Trident: '''Triborg fires three hooks from his chest, which he uses to pull his opponent towards him. ''(MKX - Smoke (LK-7T2) Variation) ** The enhanced version is called 'Tri-Cution, '''in which Triborg grabs the hooks and electrocutes them, electrocuting the opponent. This stuns them, allowing a combo. * '''Smoke Cloud: '''Triborg throws down a smoke ball to the feet of his opponent. They are then sucked in by smoke, then reappear from above from a smoke portal. This move tracks the opponent, and can be shot in front or behind them. ''(MKX - Smoke (LK-7T2 )Variation) ** The enhanced versions are called 'Smoke Bomb, '''which causes more damage. * '''Fade-Port: '''Triborg disappears through smoke, then reappears above the opponent, dropping on them. (MKX - Smoke (LK-7T2) Variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Smoke-Port, '''in which at the end Triborg throws his opponent upwards, allowing combo extensions. * '''Smoke Away/Forward: '''Triborg disappears into smoke before appearing further back or behind the opponent. ''(Smoke (LK-7T2) Variation) ** The enhanced versions are called '''Phase Away/Forward, '''and they allow Triborg to disappear faster and go longer distances. This move is '''INVINCIBLE. * Dissipate: '''Triborg becomes cloaked, similar to Reptile's '''Chameleon '''and Predator's '''Cloaking. ''(MKX - Smoke (LK-7T2) Variation)'' ** If this move is performed twice in a row, then Triborg will turn completely invisible. ** The enhanced version is called Evaporate, 'and allows Triborg to be completely invisible, no indication where he is. * '''Air Smoke Storm: '''Triborg grabs his opponent mid-air and spins around as a gas of smoke engulfs them. He then throws them down. This move is unblockable. ''(MKX - Smoke (LK-7T2) Variation) * '''Ice Ball: '''Triborg fires a transparent ice ball from his chest that freezes his opponents. It is exactly the same is Sub-Zero's '''Ice Blast. ''(MKX - Cyber Sub-Zero (LK-520) Variation)'' ** The enhanced version is called Ice Beam, and has Sub-Zero fire a beam, and is faster. ** Using a Drone Buff adds damage over time. * Slide: '''Triborg slides through ice, damaging the lower half of the opponent. This is exactly the same to Sub-Zero's '''Slide. ''(MKX - Cyber Sub-Zero (LK-520) Variation)'' ** The enhanced version is Slide and Strike, 'which has Triborg summon ice spikes from the ground to spike the opponent. * '''Air Far/Close Dive Kick: '''Triborg jumps into the air, and using his jet boots, kicks his opponent in the chest mid-air. They can be done from afar or close.(MKX - Cyber Sub-Zero (LK-520) Variation)'' ** The enhanced versions are called '''Air Far/Close Power Kick, and they have Triborg, after kicking his opponent, sliding them across the ground. This freezes them before Triborg backflips off of their body. ** Using a Drone Buff adds damage over time. * Ice Bomb: 'Triborg fires an ice bomb from his chest, which explodes after a few seconds, freezing the opponent. ''(MKX - Cyber Sub-Zero (LK-520) Variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Cryo Bomb, which freezes the opponent's feet, instead of the whole body. They are stuck for a few seconds before getting out. ** Using a Drone buff adds damage over time. * Drone: 'Triborg summons a drone from his chest. This drone adds a damage over time effect to his ice moves. Performing this move consecutively summons additional drones (maximum of 3)(MKX - Cyber Sub-Zero (LK-520) Variation)'' ** The enhanced version of this move summons 3 drones at once. X-Ray Move *'''Cyber Initiative: Triborg throws his head towards the opponent's head, breaking the skull. The body flies into the opponent's abdomen, breaking the rib-cage. The body then grabs the opponent, flies upward in an arch and slams the opponent to the ground headfirst, breaking their neck. (MKX) **The Sektor variation of Triborg fires a large missile to begin the X-ray animation. **The Cyrax variation of Triborg fires an explosion out of his chest at a diagonal direction to begin the X-ray animation. **The Smoke variation of Triborg quickly teleports 2 times to begin the X-ray animation. **The Cyber Sub-Zero variation of Triborg freezes himself, and if held, turns into a parry and freezes his opponent. When released, he hits the opponent overhead with an ice mace to begin the X-ray animation. Fatalities *'Team Work': Triborg transforms into Cyrax, Sektor, and Smoke who surround the opponent. Cyrax slices through the opponent's neck with his saw blade whilst Smoke uses his spear to impale their heart. They then lift the opponent into the air whilst Sektor performs a charged Rocket Punch powerful enough to tear them in half. Cyrax and Smoke hold up half of their opponent, whilst Sektor holds the head. (MKX) *'Death Machine': Triborg transforms into a machine that comprises a saw blade, a compactor, and two harpoons. The harpoons impale the opponent and pull them chest-first into the saw blade. The compactor then activates the crushes the opponent to a bloody pulp, despite their attempts to push it back. The machine then spits out a compacted cube of the opponent's remains. (MKX) Brutalities *'Brutality #1 - Friendship': Triborg performs his Throw, but the finishing uppercut ends up destroying the opponent's torso, sending the upper limbs and head flying, as well as pieces of the spine. (MKX) **Holding back on the D-Pad causes Cyrax to assist. After uppercutting his opponent, Cyrax appears and fires a bomb into the chest of the opponent, exploding it and killing them. **Holding towards on the D-Pad causes Sektor to assist. After uppercutting his opponent, Sektor appears and uppercuts the opponent in half, killing them. **Holding down on the D-Pad causes Smoke to assist. After uppercutting his opponent, Smoke appears and fires a smoke bomb from his chest, causing the opponent to be engulfed in smoke. Their bones then fall from the gas, into a pile. **Holding up on the D-Pad causes Cyber Sub-Zero to assist. After uppercutting his opponent, Cyber Sub-Zero appears and fires an ice beam towards the opponent. The opponent is frozen mid-air, then falls down and breaks into multiple pieces of ice, killing them. *'Brutality #2 - Head Strong': Triborg performs his X-Ray, but when he throws his head at the opponent, the opponent's head is knocked off by the force. Triborg's head settles on the enemy's shoulders, and performs his win pose with his opponent's body, while his original body collapses. *'Brutality #3 -' Incoming: Triborg fires a Straight Missile at the opponent, but when it hits them in the chest, it embeds itself into the opponent's chest. The opponent panics at the missile, and soon explodes, leaving everything from the ribcage up a charred skeleton. (MKX - Sektor (9T9) variation) *'Brutality #4 -' Heads Up: Triborg performs his Power Grab, but when he slams his opponent into the ground, their head explodes from the impact. (MKX - Cyrax (4D4) variation) *'Brutality #5 -' Spear on the Head: Smoke performs his Trident move, but when retracting, the spear tips rips off the opponent's arms and head, the latter of which then goes into Triborg's chest cavity. As Smoke performs his win pose, the opponent's head is idly ejected from Triborg's chest cavity. (MKX - Smoke (LK-7T2) variation) *'Brutality #6': Triborg performs his Ice Beam, freezes his opponents in a wall of ice across the width of the stage. (MKX - Cyber Sub-Zero (LK-520) variation - Secret) *'Brutality #7': Triborg performs his Flame Burner, resulting in him immolating his opponent alive. (MKX - Sektor (9T9) variation - Secret) *'Brutality #8': Triborg performs his Homing Missile, but when it hits the opponent, their body explodes, leaving behind their lower legs and head. (MKX - Sektor (9T9) variation - Secret) *'Brutality #9': Triborg performs his Air Far/Close Power Kick, but when Triborg back-flips off the opponent, it bifurcates the opponent, defrosting the upper half while leaving their lower half frozen. (MKX - Cyber Sub-Zero (LK520) variation - Secret) *'Brutality #10': Triborg freezes his opponent with an Ice Ball, then shatters their frozen head with an uppercut. (MKX - Cyber Sub-Zero (LK520) variation - Secret) (Note: This Brutality is exactly the same as Sub-Zero's Frozen Dinner Brutality.) Ending *'Mortal Kombat X:' "After destroying Shinnok, Triborg turned his attention to the Special Forces. General Blade and the others fought valiantly, but their human weakness led to their inevitable defeat. Now with access to the S-F computer network, Triborg used it to interface with the Lin Kuei storage drives from which he was spawned. He saved the brainwave data of dozens of his Lin Kuei brothers and sisters to the S-F servers. The S-F laboratories provided the materials necessary for Triborg to create cybernetic bodies for each one. Soon the downloads were complete. The cyber Lin Kuei had been re-formed. But because Sub-Zero had forever sullied the clan's name, Triborg decided to begin anew. He would henceforth be known as the leader of the deadliest clan in all the realms - the Tekunin." Trivia *Triborg is the only playable character in the game with entirely different movesets per variation. **Triborg is also the only playable character with a fourth character variation. In order to select his Cyber Sub-Zero (LK-520) form, the player must tap up twice and then press Triangle (PS4) or Y (Xbox One), which is normally the variation-less option. *When using his Smoke variation, selecting the alternative color for him will turn his armor purple, a reference to Smoke's original color scheme from Mortal Kombat 3. *When Erron Black performs his X-Ray, the names written on the bullet depend on what variation Triborg chose; Sektor, Cyrax, and Smoke. **Also, Triborg as Cyber Sub-Zero shares the same name on the bullet with Kuai Liang. References Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Male Characters Category:Lin Kuei Category:Ninjas Category:Male Ninjas Category:Evil Characters